The cleaning section of a mop, normally referred to as the mop head, is routinely secured to the mop's handle by a threaded connection, i.e. threads at the end of the handle are screwed into a threaded opening in the mop head. In this manner, mop heads whose cleaning strands become old and ineffective can be discarded and new heads replaced on the mop handles.
However, this type of connection has several significant disadvantages. The threaded connection system between a handle and a mop head is prone to becoming loose during prolonged use of the mop. This requires constantly stopping the cleaning operation to tighten the handle/mop head connection. Also, repeatedly changing the mop head on the handle tends to cause the threads at the end of the handle to become worn and increasingly ineffective in securing the mop head.